


standard procedure

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: 30 Days of Smut [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, M/M, Mick won't shut up, PWP, also bad puns, lots of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick pauses in his ministrations, two fingertips dipped into Len’s body alongside the head of Mick’s cock. “Y’serious, Lenny?” He asks softly.</p>
<p>Len makes an amused noise. “Yes, Mick, I’m serious. Make me come again or clean me up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	standard procedure

**Author's Note:**

> written for my 30 days of smut challenge: day 1, standard procedure. not beta'd, enjoy!

Len shudders, wringing a laugh from Mick.

“Still with me, Lenny?” Mick asks as his eyes stay intensely focused on his task at hand.

Len simply groans in response and presses insistently back against Mick’s thick fingers. They’ve been at this for the better part of an hour, and Len’s thighs are burning with the effort it takes to stay on his knees and not collapse forward onto the bed. He’s drenched in a less-than-thin layer of sweat and his ass feels raw and wet and used; Mick hasn’t even fucked him properly yet, and Len already feels like he’s been used up and spent.

“C’mon, Lenny, let me here ya.”

“Fuck, Mick, yes, I’m here,” Len growls, tightening his ass around three of Mick’s fingers. “Just fucking _fuck_ me already, you ass.”

“Actually, Lenny,” Mick sits up and his hot breath stops ghosting over the skin of Len’s thighs, “ _your_ ass.” Mick slaps one of Len’s cheeks to punctuate his statement before laughing again. “So needy, Lenny, damn.”

Len keens and drops from his hands to his forearms; he arches his back and sticks his ass higher in the air as an invite. It’s true, so he doesn’t argue with Mick—he _is_ needy, that’s the plain and simple truth. He’s more than happy to shake his ass in a subtle but still tantalizing way until he feels the blunt press of Mick’s cock at his entrance. Len widens his knees as Mick sinks in inch by inch, and lets out a shuddering gasp as Mick’s balls slap against Len’s own.

“Fuck, Lenny, you feel so good. So fucking tight.” Mick rocks his hips forward a few times in quick, short succession. The angle is just right, and the head of his cock brushes over Len’s prostate each time, garnering a moan in response. “Tell me how it feels, Lenny, tell me how much you love being full of my cock.”

Len presses his head against the sheets to clear his head, letting the cool touch seep into his skin. “Mick, just—fuck, _fuck_.”

“S’what I’m doing,” Mick retorts as he snakes a hand around to Len’s cock and starts to stroke. “Wanna hear you, babe, wanna hear how much you love taking my dick.”

Len keens and ruts into Mick’s hand, hips jerking between the sensations. He opens his mouth to moan, to gasp, but instead words fall out uninhibited. “Love it,” he breathes, “love how thick you are, Mick, you— _shit_ , you feel so good.” Len bends to look at Mick over his shoulder and relishes the groan the rips from Mick’s throat. “Fuck me harder Mick, give it to me, come on.”

Mick grunts and his hands grip Len’s hips hard enough to bruise. “God damn, Lenny you look so good taking my cock like a fuckin’ pro, like you were made to take it, babe.” Mick leans forward to cover Len’s back with his body, so that their bodies lock together like filthy puzzle pieces and Mick can whisper directly into Len’s ear. “Gonna come inside your pretty little ass, Len, fill you up so good. Get you good n’wet n’fucking filthy.”

Len tries to reply but his words get tangled up in a breathless gasp in his throat.

“Can you come like this, Lenny? Come from just my dick splitting you open, fucking you so good, so hard?” Mick thrusts forward and stills for a moment before resuming his pace—fast, unrelenting, deep. “Want you to come without touching your prick, Lenny, can you do that for me?”

Len nods and in doing so smears his spit and come along the pillow underneath his head. He feels nearly suffocated by the sheets and Mick’s body trapping him, and his heart pounds dangerously fast, and he loves every second of it.

“That’s it, babe, come for me, come on my cock like the slut you are.”

Len moans and tosses his head back—nearly knocking Mick’s teeth out—as he does just that. He comes, untouched, in thick hot spurts onto the sheets beneath his body. His cock pulses so heavy it nearly hurts, arousal burning through him like a forest fire.

“Fuck yeah, Lenny, just like that,” Mick grunts as he thrusts in a final time as he comes; his body goes tight and rigid and his hips jerk forward in uneven thrusts as he spills his load in Len’s ass. His dick throbs with each streak of come and Len’s ass just gets more wet and slick around Mick’s cock. “Jesus,” Mick says when he catches his breath and the high of his orgasm fades. “Fuck, Lenny.”

“Think you just did that, Mick,” Len taunts.

Mick doesn’t reply and instead sits back on his haunches and watches as his softening prick slides slowly from Len’s red and used ass. As his cockhead rests just inside the ring of muscle, Mick toys with the puckered and oversensitive skin. He teases the skin until it gives enough for him to feel his own come still resting inside Len. “You look so good with my come inside you, babe.”

Len rolls his eyes, tilting his head back so Mick can clearly see his exasperation. “Mick,” Len barks in a quiet warning.

Mick doesn’t stop, though, far too enamored with the sight of his mark in Len. “Seriously, Lenny, I’d keep you full all the time if I could.”

Len scrubs an exhausted hand across his face but settles more comfortably into the bed. “Either get me off again, Mick, or clean me up so I can go to bed.”

Mick pauses in his ministrations, two fingertips dipped into Len’s body alongside the head of Mick’s cock. “Y’serious, Lenny?” He asks softly.

Len makes an amused noise. “Yes, Mick, I’m serious. Make me come again or clean me up.”

Mick grins and Len can see it from the corner of his eye. Slowly, he lets his cock slip entirely from Len’s body only to replace it with two fingers, deep and insistent. He bends forward and licks his way up the knobs of Len’s spine and moans around the taste of sweat and sex that lingers on his tongue. With a downright devilish grin, Mick murmurs his answer against Len’s skin.

“Whatever you say, boss.”


End file.
